A vision of Truth
by inugurlume
Summary: Kagome, a lonely, abused hanyou is trying to free her self of this life. will she succed or fail? better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a new story that I have been working on and I think that u all will like it. All of my fics up until now (which is only 3) have been humor and action/adventure. This one is a little on the angsty side but still has _some_ humor in it. Well I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

"You damn half-breed!" the drunken man yelled.

He grabbed the teenage girl by her long jet black and midnight blue hair and flung her across the room. Her head crashed into the small oak in-table near the fireplace. She slowly pulled herself up and as she did so he stormed over, his every step sending vibrations through the whole room, creating small earthquakes.

When she was within his reach again he backhanded her so that she flew back into the wall beside the fireplace, hitting her right side on the sharp corner of the wood mantel. He quickly closed the gap between them and started to hit her wherever he could. The girl tried to block his attacks but this only infuriated him more. After about an hour of this he left the room, slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Once she was sure he was gone she shakily stood up and walked through the demolished living room and up the stairs to her sanctuary, her bedroom. After entering her room she closed and locked the door, then she stumbled over to her attached bathroom.

The weary teenager lowered herself onto the ledge of the off white tub. She slowly and carefully pulled off her blood soaked t-shirt. She sighed heavily as she looked around her plain white bathroom. Her eyes then landed on a gold chain that was hanging off the edge of the sink. She leaned over and pulled on the thin chain. She was now holding a small locket. Hot tears pricked the back of her eyes, then before she could stop them they started to run freely down her bruised face.

She carefully opened the little heart shaped locket and inside were two pictures. The one on the right was of her human mom. She had short brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. The one on the left was of her demon dad. He had long black and midnight blue hair just like she did, and he had warm golden amber eyes.

She sighed again. She missed them so much. They had died a few years ago and had left her to live with her abusive godfather. Well abusive to her at least. It was because she was a hanyou.

No one liked hanyous, except for other hanyous, their immediate family and close friends. But the majority of the population hated them and when someone 'accidentally' killed a hanyou the police would just let it go. School was no better, the people there spend most of their time harassing the hanyous and the few that dare to be friends with and stick up for the hanyous. She had thought of suicide many times but then she would remember her dad's last wish,

"I want you to live Kagome. Someday things will be better. I want you to be able to see that day. "

So here she was, waiting to see a better day. If that better day ever came. Kagome laid the locket back on the sink and stripped off the rest of her clothes and stepped into a hot shower. For the next few minutes she just let her worries wash away with the bloody water.

After she got out of the shower she put on the locket and got dressed in a pair of cut off, torn gray sweat pants and an over sized t-shirt. She gently laid down on her bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning she woke up with the sun. She slipped on a pair of baggy torn up jeans, a black hoodie over her over sized t-shirt and slipped on her tattered chucks. Kagome cracked open the door and heard Naraku coming up the stairs, she quickly and quietly shut the door. Naraku was her godfather. She tip-toed over to the window, opened it enough so she could slip out and then she dropped to the hard ground below.

Kagome put her hood over her head and walked to the near by park. No one was there this early on a weekday, so she walked over to the playground and sat down on one of the black rubber swings.

As a kid she came to this playground when no one was around except for her and her parents. But she hadn't been here in years. It brought back a lot of memories, some good, some bad.

.: Flash back:.

"_Ha ha ha! Daddy! Come push me!" called a young Kagome._

"_alright, here I come."_

"_Weeeeeeeeee!" _

_She looked back to see her dad smiling down at her. Later that night they walked back home hand in hand. Kagome between her parents laughing and skipping._

"_You leave my daughter alone!" yelled Kagome's dad._

_The teenage boys ran off laughing. He walked over to Kagome and helped her up and looked at the cut on her forehead. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

"_I'm fine dad." She said._

.: end flash back:.

Kagome sat there staring off into space rubbing the locket between her thumb and forefinger.

"I miss you daddy."

Okay peoples. So what do u think? Do u like it? Well send a review and tell me. Thankx.

Ume


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! So only two of u reviewed. What's up w/ that? Come on please review. This is one of my better stories. Any way this next chapter you get to learn a little more about Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku make their appearances.

Thankx ** tythin and columbiangrl0219** for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

The honking of a car horn near by brought her out of her ravine. She stood up with a heavy sigh and started off to he hell hole of a school. Why she even went there and tried to learn when she was clearly not wanted there was a mystery, even to her. Thankfully this was her last year of high school. As for after high school she had no idea what she was going to do.

As Kagome walked up to the school she could hear all of the carefree teenagers running around the courtyard, with nothing to worry about except grades and where they were going to go to college. There were no thoughts of themselves from daily attacks and abuse, not to mention where their next meal was going to come from.

Some of the noise died away as she entered the courtyard. She could feel the penetrating gazes of the ones who loved to make her life even more miserable than it already was. As she kept walking she saw some of them getting up and start walking over to her out of the corner of her eye. She sighed.

"3…2…1." She mumbled to herself.

Kagome dogged the punch that had been thrown at her. She twisted around, narrowly missing another punch then she ducked under a kick. She jumped to the left then up over a couple of the humans and landed in a bigger area. Her fist came in contact with the first person's face that came after her, breaking their nose. The guy was down.

She spun to the right kicking another in the head. Then out of nowhere an arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her back against a rock hard body. The pressure on her neck was cutting off her oxygen supply. Kagome clawed at the guy's arm in an attempt to free her self.

Just as she was about to black out the arm was gone and there was a thud behind her as the guy fell limply to the ground. Kagome went down and landed on all fours, trying to catch her breath. She quickly gulped down large breaths of air. That's when she noticed the shadow of someone standing behind her.

Kagome's head shot up at the sound of a girl's calm but exasperated voice.

"Hey Inuyasha. Not even two minutes here and your already in a fight." Said the girl.

The guy behind Kagome replied, "Couldn't help it Sango. This bastard here was choking her." Kagome guessed that he was referring to her.

Then a third voice spoke up, "Oh, then by all means, don't let us interrupt you. In fact let us assist you."

"Arigato Miroku." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up and turned to face the three new comers. The girl Sango smiled at her then kicked a guy in the balls. All the while that smile was on her face.

Kagome shuttered a little. _Scary._

With Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha's help all of the school bullies now lay in a pile in the middle of the school courtyard.

As Kagome started walking into the building to make it to her first hour class on time Sango came up beside her.

"Hey there. I'm Sango. That's Inuyasha and Miroku." She gestured to the two guys behind her.

Kagome glanced at Sango. She had long brown hair with bright pink highlights that was up in a sloppy bun. She had emerald green eyes, was dressed in black hip huggers and a pink hoodie. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miroku, he had sleek black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had three gold earrings as well. He was wearing gray baggy pants and a deep purple hoodie. His penetrating violet eyes caught her's before she looked away and her gaze landed on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked back at her with liquid amber eyes. _I could get lost in those._ She thought. Kagome pushed that to the back of her head and focused on Inuyasha again. He had long silver hair and she could tell that he was well built even though he was wearing a red hoodie and baggy black pants.

Though the one thing that caught her attention was the dog like ears on top of his head. They were swiveling and twitching every which way. She then looked back at Sango.

"I'm Kagome." She said simply.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome." Said Miroku evenly.

Sango nodded in agreement and smiled. Inuyasha just inclined his head.

A minute later Kagome walked into her first hour class. She had told them how to get to the office and that was where they went their separate ways. For some reason it just bothered her to no end. They just appeared today of all days.

"Dad, if this is some kind of sign, please send me another one." She mumbled to her self as the teacher droned on and on, unaware that most of the class was asleep or talking.

At lunch Kagome sat down under her usual tree. As always she had nothing to eat. Instead she closed her eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. When she took in a deep breath she caught three now familiar scents coming towards her.

Inuyasha's P. O. V.

We had just gotten our food and we were looking for somewhere to sit outside when Sango spotted that girl from this morning. I think her name was Kagome. So we walked over to sit with her.

When we got closer she opened her eyes. One was bright blue and the other was a rich golden color. As we came to a stop in front of her, the little black and blue triangle ears swiveled to a stop in our direction.

Normal P. O. V.

"Hey Kagome, mind if we sit with you?" asked Sango.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and watched as they sat down around her. As they settled in and started eating Kagome looked out across the lunch area to see what the other students thought. Their reactions were predictable. Most looked shocked and surprised and some looked disgusted.

Out of the blue Miroku asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Kagome looked at him while everyone else looked at her.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

They looked at her like they didn't believe her, but they didn't say anything more about it.

As Kagome sat down in her next class Inuyasha walked in. when he spotted her he smiled and walked over to her desk. She didn't see him walk up because she was getting her things out of her backpack. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"What the hell!"

She looked around to see who had touched her. When she saw that it was just Inuyasha she let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey Kagome. Sorry if I startled you. It looks like we have this class together." He said as he sat down at the desk next to her.

"It's okay." She replied.

During the first part of the class they took notes quietly, then the teacher put in a video. The people in the class started talking quietly amongst themselves.

When the teacher wasn't looking Inuyasha put a note on Kagome's desk. She looked at it for a few seconds, looked up to see if the teacher was looking then opened the note.

Hey. This class is so boring. Maybe after school we can all get together and get to know each other better. Sango, Miroku and I just moved here so we don't know where anything is. Maybe you could give us a tour or something sometime?

Inuyasha 

Kagome looked up from the note and glanced at Inuyasha, he was watching the video. She quickly scribbled a response and checking to see that the teacher wasn't looking slipped onto his desk.

He slowly opened it without looking down then he quickly glanced at her answer.

Sure. Meet me under the tree that we ate under at lunch after school.

Kagome 

He smiled, glanced at her out of the corner of his eye then went back to watching the video.

The rest of the day passed by quickly for Kagome. In all of her afternoon classes at least one of her new friends was in there. After her last class she walked outside to the tree with Miroku. Once they were there they didn't have to wait long for the other two to show up.

"Hey Kagome!" greeted Sango.

"She's way too bouncy and hyper isn't she?" asked Inuyasha in a low voice.

"Yeah, just a little bit." She replied.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"What?" asked a confused Sango.

"Nothing." They said casually.

Sano looked at them for a minute then she shrugged her shoulders.

"So, where are we going?" asked Miroku.

"You'll see." She said with a mischievous smile.

With that said she walked off. They followed her as she walked deep into down town. Then she turned down a side street, then another and another. Soon she came to a stop in front of a thick wood door that stood in the middle of a red brick wall.

She knocked once and then a voice was heard from the other side.

"Name?" said the deep booming voice.

"Angle of Death." Replied Kagome.

Okay that's all for this chapter please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. Cyas!

Ume


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I hope u all like the story so far. If u don't then I'll just have 2 take it off. Muhahahahahahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

On with the next chapter! Thankx to **Sarah, tythin and Kishiro Kitsune** 4 reviewing!

Chapter 3

There was a scraping of bolts being opened then the thick wooden door was opened enough for the four of them to slip through then it was quickly shut behind them. They were now standing in a fairly wide corridor that was dimly lit by covered red candles. A man, about 7ft turned from the door to look at them.

"Hey Kags, its been a while." He said.

"Hey Ginkotsu. Yeah it has been a while. These are some friends, they helped me out of a tight spot this morning." Replied Kagome

Ginkotsu, who had been watching the three of them now smiled. He then lead the way down the long corridor and then stopped, letting them pass to go into the main room.

The room was dimly lit with red and blue lights that where hanging from the ceiling. It was a small club. They walked down the sleek metal stairs and out on to the floor. Kagome lead the way over the tiled dance floor and to the opposite side where a bar took up most of the wall. The place looked like it belonged in an old stone castle. The walls were made using big rectangular stones and the sitting areas were piled high with beautiful, comfy looking cushions and pillows. The little tables and chairs that dotted the floor around the edge of the dance floor where made of dark wood and each one had a covered red candle in the center.

When they reached the bar the bartender walked over to them.

"Hey Bankotsu, I'll have the usual." Said Kagome.

"Coming right up, and what will your friends have?" he asked.

Kagome turned to them, "Order anything you want. We have alcohol, sodas and water."

"Beer." Said Inuyasha.

"Sake." Said Miroku. (For those of u who don't know it's rice wine. Often drank in Japan.)

"Hummm…..what are you getting Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Bankotus' special mix." She replied.

"I think I'll try that." She decided.

Once they had there drinks Kagome lead them over to a sitting area near the Dj booth. They sat down and once they were all comfy Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku started asking all of the questions that were running through their heads.

"Okay, okay one at a time. Alright, Inuyasha first." She said.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This place was started by my dad. He saw that besides our own homes, hanyous and their friends had nowhere to just go and hang out, with out the threat of being attacked. My dad left it to me a couple years ago when he died. The only thing I have changed is that I added alcohol to the bar." She replied.

They were quiet for a minute, then Sango asked, "what happened to your dad?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her with a don't-ask-that! kind of look.

Kagome got a kind of far off look in her eyes. "He and my mom. They died in a car crash a couple of years ago. The cops said it was an 'unfortunate' accident. Well, you know how that works out." She said in a voice that was not quite her own.

During this next period of quiet Miroku watched Kagome, then breaking the silence asked, "You get abused don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome looked at him nonplused, "Yeah."

Inuyasha and Sango looked at the two shocked. "How did you know that Miroku?" asked a stunned Sango.

He shrugged. "It's the way she's sitting; she's ready to defend herself at a moments notice. Also in our last hour class she rolled up her sleeve and she had a big bruise on her fore arm." He stated.

Kagome nodded and calmly took a sip of her drink. Inuyasha and Sango had o looks on their faces.

Before they could ask anymore questions a guy in a yellow button up shirt and tight, slightly faded jeans walked over.

"Hey Kags! How are you?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'm doing good Jakotsu. How bout you?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay. Who are your friends?" he asked, eyeing the boys.

Kagome laughed. "This is Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. I'm pretty sure their both straight." She added as an after thought.

"Oh well, you want me to put in your favorite cd?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Jakotsu turned around and made his way to behind the DJ booth and put in a cd. When Kagome turned back to the guys she started to laugh. They looked so creeped out and a little wary.

"Okay, I have another question. Why stay with whoever it is that abuses you? Why not just live her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Simple. I stay with my godfather because if I just up and left then he would get suspicious. He doesn't know about this place, he thinks that I have no friends and no money. So then that would put this place in danger of being exposed. If the general community found out about this place, it would be very bad." She concluded.

It made sense, but still, the sooner she got out of there the better.

Kagome got up to get a refill. Once she got back Miroku had another question ready for her.

"What about 'Angle of Death'?" he asked.

Kagome smirked. "Well, as you probably guessed it's my password to get in here. All of the regulars have one. Also only a select few, that can be trusted are let in, in the first place."

"So you trust us?" asked Sango.

"If she said that only trusted people are let in here, the obviously she trusts us." Remarked Inuyasha.

Sango made a face at him and threw a pillow at his head, but he caught it.

"Meanie." She mumbled.

They sat there quietly thinking for a few minutes. Then a song came on that caught their attention.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like some how you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_you don't know what it's like_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With thier big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breakin down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've bee pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

Well my peoples. That's it 4 this chapter. 2 MORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL 4 THE SEMESTER! YAY! So I'll be updating more.k? bu byes.

Ume


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I'm sooo HAPPY! I got three reviews the first day the last chapter was put up! U all r soooo nice 2 me! The song in the last ch was Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan.

Thankx 2 tythin, Kishiro Kitsune and darkmistwolf1991 4 reviewing! A special thankx 2 tythin, who has reviewed 4 every chapter of this story so far! And also 2 Kishiro Kitsune 4 reviewing me 4 the past 2 chapters.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha, but I can dream right?

Chapter 4

As the last strains of the song died away Inuyasha found himself watching Kagome. She looked so sad and like she was all alone in the world. He could relate to that feeling of loneliness, he could remember the painful days of torment and hurt until he had become friends with Sango and Miroku.

Kagome sighed heavily as another song started, then broke the silence.

"Okay, well if you three are going to continue coming here then you'll need codenames too." She stated.

The three just nodded as Kagome sat there for a few minutes trying to think of good codenames. A smirk then appeared on her face.

"Inuyasha, you'll be tainted warrior." She told him.

"he smirked in a playful, fake innocent manner and said, "humm…. Tainted as in…." he let the end of his sentence trail off.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not that way you hentai." They all laughed as Inuyasha pretended to pout.

She then turned to Miroku, "yours will be wise guy."

"What's my name Kagome? Huh? Huh?" asked Sango eagerly.

The smirk on Kagome's face got an evil look to it. "Bubbles."

Sango looked confused then huffed, "Why in the hell did you give me that name for?"

With a surprisingly straight face she answered, "Because your so bubbly."

Kagome then looked over at Inuyasha and a second later both were doubled over with laughter.

A few minutes later when they were done laughing Sango asked, "You done?"

They sat up straight and Kagome said, "Yeah, were done…"

"Bubbles." Added Inuyasha. They burst into a new fit of laughter. Then Miroku, who was sitting with his back to the dance floor, heard right behind him,

"Did I hear someone say bubble bath?" asked Jakotsu hopefully.

The boys stopped laughing immediately. But both girls burst out laughing so much that they had tears in their eyes. Once they got themselves under control again Kagome answered him.

"No Jakotsu, no body said bubble bath. But could you tell Ginkotsu that Sango is bubbles, Inuyasha is tainted warrior and Miroku is wise guy?" she asked.

"Sure thing." He said as he walked to the bar.

"Thanks." She called after him. He held up a hand to show that he heard her.

A little later on the four friends said good bye and went their separate ways. As Kagome walked down the crowded streets of downtown she came to a decision and made a detour to the Tokyo cemetery.

By the time she got to the front gate the sun was setting. She slowly made her way to the back of the cemetery. She kept walking til she came to a small clearing. Two small headstones stood there, almost hidden by the tall unruly grass.

She walked over to the two lonely headstones and knelt before them. She put her hands together and prayed. When she was done she sighed, looking up at the night sky.

"Why otou-san? Why today?" she asked the sky, as if asking out loud to the stars would give her an answer.

She dropped her gaze to her lap. Kagome balled her hands into fists and asked, " why did you have to send me false hope…on the day of your death." She whispered. "You taught me that nothing is as it seems, so why?"

The moon was high in the sky when she stood up and made her way back home.

Over the next few days she slowly but not willingly became better friends with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

Her three new friends were very loyal to her. This was brought to her immediate attention a week after they had first met.

The queen of all sluts was raging on Kagome.

"Argh. I don't see _why_ they let _filth _like _that_, into the place where we are supposed to learn. It's not as if that _thing_ will ever do anything worthwhile in it's pitiful excuse for a life." Scoffed Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Sango bristled with anger and Miroku glared coldly at Kikyo. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" yelled Sango.

"As if I would want to." Answered Kikyo flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Inuyasha growled. "She's a better person than you'll ever be!" he ground out.

The queen of sluts rolled her eyes and her followers laughed from behind her.

Miroku spoke up, "What has been said by Inuyasha and Sango is true, although I also think that you say such cruel things because you are afraid of what they can really do, and who they really are."

No one spoke. Kikyo snorted and turned on her heels and left with her lackeys following close behind.

Okay peoples that's it 4 this chapter. I told u I would update soon. Oh and 4 those of u who r wondering Inu is a hanyou and Sango and Miro are still humans. Well, bu byes 4 now!

Ume


	5. Chapter 5

1Okay! time 4 an update! I need some more reviews! Please!

Thankx 2 **Fire goddess 258 and again thankx soooo much 4 reviewing tythin!**

Disclaimer: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Inu-chan is under my control! Now 2 make a quick get away! grabs Inuyasha and runs away. (sadly I don't own him thought.)

Chapter 5

Soon the semester ended and as Christmas drew closer things started to relax somewhat.

On a cold Thursday afternoon Inuyasha was laying across his bed thinking about Christmas.

"Hummm...I know what I want to get Sango and Miroku, but what to get Kagome?"

He laid there for a little while longer before he got up, slipped some shoes on and leaving the house.

"Name?"

"Tainted warrior."

Inuyasha walked through the doorway and as he started to walk down the corridor and into the main room. Once down on the floor, he made his way over to the bar, saying hi to some familiar faces along the way.

When he got to the bar he sat down and Bankotsu turned to him from talking with Jakotsu.

"Hey guys." said Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha." said Jakotsu happily.

"Hey man. You want something to drink?" asked Bankotsu.

"Nah, I just wanted to ask you guys something." said Inuyasha.

"Ask away."replied Bankotsu.

"Well, Christmas is coming up and I have no idea what to get Kagome." he stated.

The brothers thought for a few minutes then told him some things that she might want. Then Jakotsu changed the subject.

"Kagome's birthday is on Christmas eve." he said off handedly.

At Inuyasha's surprised look Bankotsu spoke up.

"She didn't tell you did she?" he asked with a small smirk on his face.

"No, she didn't." he replied.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Don't take it personally, she just doesn't want to get really close to people and get hurt again."

Inuyasha sat there for a minute then got up with a determined smirk on his face. He said he would see them later then walked out.

The next time Inuyasha saw kagome he told her that they were planning on have a small Christmas party on Christmas eve. She said she would be there and Inuyasha went on his way.

Inuyasha had called Sango and Miroku and told them his plan. They were surprised but eager to help.

(Christmas eve, minutes before Kagome arrive.)

Sango was running around getting the last of the decorations in place and she had roped Bankotsu and Jakotsu into helping her.

It was Inuyasha's idea to have a surprise birthday party for kagome but Sango took it upon herself to take care of the decorations.

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at the bar watching Sango boss the others around.

"I'm glad it's them and not us." remarked Inuyasha as they watched the guys move the Christmas tree, yet again.

"Yes, this is much better." agreed Miroku.

Ginkotsu's voice carried down the corridor, "She's here!" he called in a loud whisper. "Alright, everyone in your places! Bankotsu, lights!" called Sango frantically.

The lights were turned off and soon they heard Kagome and Ginkotsu coming.

"Why are all of the lights off?" she asked.

Just the Bankotsu flipped the lights back on and they all yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"

Kagome looked surprised and shocked. Ginkotsu lead kagome down the steps and out onto the floor where everyone else was standing with big smiles on their faces.

Kagome was at a loss for words, she hadn't expected this at all.

Bankotsu walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Wow." was all she could say.

They all laughed. When she found her voice she asked, "who did this?"

"Well it was Inuyasha's idea, but Sango did the decorations." Replied Miroku with a smile.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"You did this?" she asked quietly with slightly wide eyes.

"Yeah." he said with a smirk.

In that smirk she saw something, something she hadn't seen in awhile. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it made her feel good.

They all sat down and opened presents. After they had opened all of the presents Jakotsu got up and put a new cd in. Kagome half listened to the music until one song jumped out at her.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading down into my core _

_where I've become so numb_

_without a soul _

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_wake me up!_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up inside!)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up!)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Before I come undone_

_(save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to-_

_(Wake me up!)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up!)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Before I come undone_

_(save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie)_

_(there's nothing inside)_

_bring me to life_

_frozen inside_

_without your touch_

_without your love darling_

_only you are the life among the dead_

_all of this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought_

_without a voice_

_without a soul _

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up!)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Wake me up!)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Before I come undone_

_(save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie)_

_(there's nothing inside)_

_bring me to life_

After the party was over Kagome thanked them then they all left to go home.

When Kagome got home she kicked off her shoes then took the stairs two at a time. Once she had put her things in her room she walked back down stairs.

"Hummm...he's not home."she mused aloud.

She was about to go into the kitchen when she noticed that the door to his study was open. She hesitated a minute then walked inside and over to the big oak desk that had been her dad's. she looked at some of the papers that were laying on the desk then she opened the top left hand drawer. She pulled out a thick manilla folder that was laying at the top of a pile of papers.

Kagome opened the folder. As she read each page the anger and hate that had built up in her over the past few years boiled furiously, trying to get out.

Her head shot up when she heard the front door slam shut.

Her eyes were blood red.

Well, there u have it! The next chappy. Hope u all r happy. It might be a little while befor I update again cause my inspiration is running a little low on this story. But not 2 fear! I **will **update as soon as I can. Well, bu byes 4 now!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ya all! I am finally able 2 update! My major story critic, my imouto, is a little ahead of u all in the story and she says that it is my best story yet, and that's something coming from her. I will try 2 update more often but that might be easier said than done cause I just got a job so…. U know how those things r. well, enough of my incessant rambling on with the next chapter!

Thankx 2 darkmistwolf1991 and InuYasha'sLover for reviewing. U all r just sooo nice 2 me! I luv u all!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own that sexy thing or his kawai ears but I can hope can't I?

Chapter 6

From that point on she didn't remember anything except for a song that had been playing on the radio at the time.

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(will you give it to me)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(will you give it to me)

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness   
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(will you give it to me)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(WILL YOU GIVE IT TO ME)

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness   
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

(And when I dream)

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness   
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

After that she remembered coming back to her senses sitting on the floor of the living room covered in dark red blood. The room looked as if it had been washed in the blood that she was wearing. Kagome looked around and soon found the source of the blood. Her godfather, Naraku lay dead on the floor near by.

As she looked at the carnage before her, Kagome's stomach protested. She rushed upstairs to her bathroom and threw up. Once her stomach was empty she sat there trying to think of what to do. One thing was for sure, she couldn't stay there.

Kagome got up and changed. Before she left the room she saw the presents on her bed that she had gotten from her friends. She stood there looking at them for a minute before she walked over to the bed and grabbed the bag. Kagome made her way down stairs then went out the back door.

Once she was far away from that place and the cold night air had cleared her senses she thought about what she was going to do, what she could do. There weren't many choices. The thought of suicide crossed her mind more than once in the next couple of hours but before she could decide on it the presents that she carried with her reminded her of the people that cared for her. She knew how it felt to lose someone close. She didn't want to put them through that. Once she had made the decision to live, there was only one thing she could do for the time being, go into hiding, and she knew just where to go.

Soon she was sitting in the dark of the club.

The next morning she was woken up by Bankotsu.

"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up!" once she was awake he asked her, "What are you doing here? What happened?"

She was quiet for a few minutes then she reluctantly told what she could remember of the night before, from the time she got home to the time that she got back there.

When she was done with her little story Bankotsu whistled and sat back on his heels.

"Damn, this is bad."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees and let her head rest on them, her face hidden from view. There was nothing but silence for a while. Then Bankotsu whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

When a cheery voice came over the line Kagome's head shoot up. Bankotsu saw this and walked over to the bar so that she couldn't hear him. She sat there for a minute thinking, _why call him? _She soon lost interest and once again let her head rest on her knees. After he was done talking on the phone he brought her over some breakfast.

She hardly ate anything but managed to drink all of her water. Then she once again retreated to hiding her face against her knees.

All she could think about was what she had done. She didn't want to be here. She was beginning to think she had made the wrong choice in coming her and not ending it all. What was the reason of living now?

Without realizing it she sank her claws into her arms and blood started to stain her shirt and then drip to the floor once the cotton fabric absorbed all it could. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice his presence until he pulled her claws out of the soft flesh of her arms.

She looked up into his golden amber eyes. Without breaking his gaze he wiped the blood off of her claws and arms. Inuyasha then helped her to stand up and lead her to one of the back rooms, so that they could talk without being interrupted. Once inside Kagome sat on the couch and went back into her hiding position.

Inuyasha crossed the room and sat down next to her. hr brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face then lifted her chin so that she was looking him straight in the eyes. What she saw in the swirling depths of his eyes surprised and scared her. she adverted her eyes, not wanting to look him in the eye anymore.

Her mind raced in time to the rapid beating of her heart. _It's all a lie! He doesn't care about me! How could he? I **KILLED** someone! _ Inuyasha's hand left her face. What he did next surprised her.

He…..

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil am I not? U all will have 2 wait til next time to see wut inu does.YAY! cyas 4 now!

Ume


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! I'm back! First off reviews!

**Dolphin girl202- **thankx 4 reviewing! And also 4 reading my other story!

**Tetsiaga- **YAY! Really! U r sooo nice!

**Storm of Tears- **Muhahahahahaha! U'll just have 2 wait and c!

**InuYasha'sLover- **he he he he! I know I'm mean. But u still luv the story!

Ok now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha …… yet.

Chapter 7

**Recap:**

Her mind raced in time to the rapid beating of her heart. _It's all a lie! He doesn't care about me! How could he? I **KILLED** someone! _ Inuyasha's hand left her face. What he did next surprised her.

He…..

**This time:**

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her close, into a loving, caring and warm embrace. (Muhahahahaha! U all thought that they were going 2 kiss! Ha ha! I tricked u! Don't fret, the time will come.)

She was too surprised by the gesture and the fact that she was now pulled against Inuyasha's nicely toned chest to respond at first. What he said to her next brought tears to her eyes and lifted her spirit somewhat.

"Kagome, it's alright. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help you get through this. You're not alone." He softly whispered in her ear.

That was the last straw for Kagome. She buried her face in his chest and cried. She cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. The whole time she was crying Inuyasha held her and comforted her the best he could.

(A few days later.)

Kagome was sitting at one of the small tables in the main room of the club, along with Inuyasha and his older brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a lawyer and he was going to help Kagome. Sesshomaru was known throughout Japan as one of the top lawyers and also that he worked tirelessly to help hanyous get some rights and better treatment. So what better way to do that than to help Kagome to win her case?

When Sango and Miroku found out about what had happened they told Kagome that they would help her in any way they could and would be there for her no matter what. (this almost make her start crying again.) Kagome couldn't really go back to the house and get her clothes, so Sango lent her some. Kagome was now starting to believe that Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were sent to her as a message. She had the feeling that her dad's last wish just might come true one day.

Sesshomaru, at this point was going over the basic goals of the court case and what he was going to try and do for her. After hearing what he had to say she finally spoke up,

"So basically we're going to dump the blame on him and guilt the jury into voting not guilty." She stated.

Inuyasha smirked at how she had put it and even Sesshomaru let a shadow of a smile cross his normal, emotionless 'court face' as Inuyasha called it.

"Yes, that is the basic idea. But we are also going to milk the media for all of the coverage we can get." Replied Sesshomaru, in a monotone voice.

Kagome nodded showing that she understood.

"Alright, I guess I'll be on my way then. Inuyasha will tell you when the court dates are and things like that." said Sesshomaru as he stood up to leave and bowed to her. "Good day Higarashi-sama."

"Ja ne Sesshomaru-san and thank you for all you are doing for me." Said Kagome.

"It is my pleasure." Said Sess. He then turned from them and left.

Kagome slumped back into her chair and leaned back closing her eyes. Inuyasha sat back down next to her and took her hand in his. Inuyasha had become a sort of lifeline for Kagome. Without him by her side she probably wouldn't be sitting there.

There was a soft _clunk_ causing Kagome to open her eyes. A glass was now sitting in front of her. Bankotsu then set another drink in front of Inuyasha. Kagome flashed a smile of thanks at Bankotsu before he walked back over to the bar. Inuyasha and Kagome silently drank their drinks never letting go of each other's hands.

After downing the last of her dink Kagome set her glass down and tried to stifle a big yawn, but failed miserably.

"Why don't you go lay down and try to get some sleep?" he quietly asked her.

Kagome looked at him and slowly shook her head. She had been having trouble sleeping lately. She kept having nightmares of that night, imagining the horrible things that she might have done.

After sometime they moved from the table they had been sitting at and over to one of the soft comfy couches and sat down. Soon Kagome's eyes started to get heavier. She was tired but she didn't want to have another nightmare. But despite her self she curled up next to Inuyasha and was soon fast asleep with her head resting on Inuyasha's lap.

Jakotsu walked over and covered her up with a red throw. Inuyasha sat there just watching her sleep and gently running his claws through her hair. A little later on Sango and Miroku made an appearance. They had brought some food with them for Inuyasha and Kagome. But when they saw that Kagome was asleep they made a detour and gave the food to Bankotsu so that he could put it up until Kagome woke up.

About an hour later Kagome woke up. She sat up yawning and stretching. When she realized _where_ she had been sleeping and that Sango and Miroku where there a slight blush crept across her pale face. As she thought about it more she realized that she hadn't blushed in forever and now she remembered why she didn't like it.

"Hey Kags. How are you feeling?" asked Sango.

Kagome settled back into the couch before she answered.

"I'm fine. How about you two?" she asked.

"Pretty good." Answered Sango.

"Fine." Replied Miroku.

Bankotsu then walked over and gave Inuyasha and Kagome the food that Sango and Miroku had brought for them. While the two were eating there was just some light talk about random things. That is until the subject of school came up.

"Well, I obviously can't go during this whole court thing, let alone leave here." Stated Kagome

After some thinking Sango came up with a simple solution. "In that case, we'll just have to get your work and bring it to you then once you're done with it turn it in for you." She said matter of factly.

Inuyasha and Miroku thought that this was a great idea and agreed to do it. After that day was over the rest of the break seemed to just slip by so fast, and all too soon it was time for school to start again.

A couple of weeks into school after getting back from the break Inuyasha came to the club after school with her work and some news.

"Your first court date has been set for Friday. I'm going to skip school and go with you." He said as he plopped down next to her.

okay. I is gonna stop it there. U all will have 2 wait 4 the next chappy 2 c wut happens at her first court case. Til then, bu byes!

Ume


	8. Chapter 8

Wut's up guys? Me thinks it's time 4 an update. So w/ a quick thanks 2 **darkmistwolf1991 and InuYasha'sLover **me says on w/ the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. Oh well, I can dream right?

Chapter 8

The next two days flew by and soon it was the day of Kagome's first court date. (ok, just 2 warn u all now I don't know a whole lot about this kind of stuff, so if I'm wrong on something then just bear w/ me.) Sango had brought her a nice black jacket and pants suit the night before. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku got there early on Friday morning and Inuyasha gave her a reassuring hug when he saw her standing there looking so nervous.

The three friends were dressed fairly nice but not decked out in their best court attire, cause they wouldn't be doing anything today but listening. When Sesshomaru finally got there they all piled into the black Mercedes. Sango sat up front with Sesshomaru, Miroku sat right behind him, Kagome was in the middle and Inuyasha was sitting behind Sango. During the ride to the courthouse Inuyasha silently held her hand. It was a small gesture, but she appreciated it all the same.

When they arrived at the courthouse the group walked up what seemed like hundreds of blindingly white marble steps before they got to the top where they walked into the old building through two giant wooden, foreboding doors. Once they were in the tall domed entrance room Sesshomaru lead them off to courtroom three.

Inside the room where her fate would be decided there were only a handful of people, including them. Sesshomaru led the way up to the front. When the group came to the short oak gate Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked off to the right to sit in the front row, right behind Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sess walked on through and Kagome followed him over to the table and they sat down to await the start of the trial.

The judge finally came in; they stood, bowed and sat back down. The plaintiff went first. He stated his case against Kagome and why. Next, Sess defended his client and gave the valid reason for her behavior. This began they argument session to top all argument sessions up to this point in time. Finally, when the afternoon had crept up on them the judge called it a day. The group got up and quickly left the oppressing building.

Once they were back at the club Sess said his goodbyes and he told Kagome to try and relax and that she had done great. As they walked inside Kagome thought to herself,

'_I did good? I didn't even do anything. I just sat there the whole time.' _

She was brought out of her thoughts when a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up to meet Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"Try not to think about it for now, okay?" he said softly.

He gave her shoulders a light squeeze before letting go. They went to the back room and changed into more comfortable clothes. (NOT all together.) Then they spread themselves out across the couch and floor in Kagome's room. While some music was playing in the background the four friends talked about casual things and there were some comfortable silences where they just sat there together and listened to the music that was playing.

Sometime, around midnight, Sango and Miroku fell asleep on the floor. Inuyasha got up from his spot on the couch and covered them with a blanket. He then walked back over and sat down next to Kagome. He sighed softly and settled further into the comfortable couch. He then felt a slight weight on his right shoulder. He looked down to see that Kagome's head was resting there.

Inuyasha smiled lovingly and gently wrapped his arms around her. Kagome stiffened instinctively at first but then relaxed in his arms. They sat there enjoying each other's company and warmth when one of Inuyasha's favorite Green Day songs, Good Riddance came on.

Another turning point A fork stuck in the road Time grabs you by the wrist Directs you where to go 

_So make the best of this test_

_And don't ask why_

_It's not a question_

_But a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable _

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome. She felt him move and looked up at him, so now they were looking into each other's eyes and their faces were mere inches apart. Inuyasha slowly leaned in, his left hand coming up to caress the side of her face. He stopped when he was about a hairs width from kissing her. their hot breath washing over each other's face. He looked into her eyes to see if she had any objections. When he knew that there were none, he closed the gap, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

So take the photographs 

_And still frames in your mind_

_Hang them on a shelf of good health _

_And good time_

_Tattoos of memories_

_And dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth_

_It was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable _

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

They pulled apart and looked at each other, a slight pink tainting their faces. It was then that Kagome gave Inuyasha the first real smile that she had given anyone since the death of her parents. Her eyes held so many emotions at that moment, but the one that was most prominent was love.

It's something unpredictable 

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable _

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

As the song ended they curled up on the couch together. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her protectively. Kagome's last thought before she fell asleep was,

'_It certainly _is_ something unpredictable."_

Alright. I'm done 4 this chap. U all got ur kiss, r u happy now? U better be. Lol, jp. Review peoples! Arigato!

Ja ne,

Ume


	9. AN

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in 4 ever, but school and work were taking over my life. Now that it's summer I plan on finishing all of my unfinished stories. Again, gomen nasi! I promise I will finish the stories and do it as fast as I can. Ja ne.

Ume


	10. Chapter 9

1Sorry it took so long, but here is chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9

The next morning they work up to find out that they were the only ones left in the room. Kagome didn't really feel like getting up just yet and leaving Inuyasha's warmth. So they just laid there cuddling for a little while longer. Finally they decided that it was time to get up. When they made it out into the main part of the club and over to the bar they sat down next to Sango and Miroku.

"Good morning love birds." Miroku greeted.

Sango giggled and a smirk spread across Bankotsu's face. Inuyasha and Kaogme just sat there with a light blush covering their cheeks.

About a week later Inuyasha had the date for their next day in court.

"It's on a Tuesday. But instead of it just being the afternoon it's going to be an all day thing." explained Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, then sat down to do the school work that Inuyasha had brought to her. After working for a little while and getting a couple of quick lessons from Inuyasha Kagome stopped to take a break. Kagome leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and asked no one in particular,

"When will this ever end?"

Inuyasha scooted his chair next to Kagome's and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome leaned into his embrace and sighed.

"I want to get out. I want to be free." she whispered so that only he could hear.

Inuyasha gently stroked her hair and whispered back,

"Someday you will be free, and when that day comes" he stopped to place a quick loving kiss on her lips. "We can finally be together."

Kagome smiled. "I can't wait til that day comes."

"Neither can I." replied Inuyasha.

Kagome then finished her work and the two had dinner together. After a long good night kiss Inuyasha went home.

As the day of the next court day dawned the four friends were once again dressed and ready for the day ahead in court. Sess came to get them again and all to soon they were back in court room 3 and awaiting the drama that was soon to begin.

That day in court consisted of the plaintiff bringing in people to testify against Kagome and lots and lots of questions.

When it was time to break for lunch they went to a reserved room and Bankotsu was waiting there for them with food. The meal was consumed in total silence. After lunch it was back to the court room to endure more questions and also soreness from sitting on their asses all day.

Then it was time for Kagome to go to the stand and tell her side of things. Sess had gone over this with her before. She was to tell them how this happened and why it happened. Nothings else had to be said.

Sess walked up to her and asked her to tell the jury about the night in question.

"It was kind of late on Christmas eve, my birthday. I had just come home from a surprise party that some of my friends had thrown for me. I set my things upstairs in my room. I went back downstairs to get a drink and saw that the study door was open. It was always locked and never open so I was curious and went in."

During this part of her retelling her eyes had this far off look as if she was seeing it all play out in front of her again.

"I looked at the desk, I ran my hand over the edge of the desk and then I opened the top left hand drawer in the desk. And pulled out the top manilla folder and the name on it caught my attention."

The plaintiff tried to interupt at this point to ask some questions but the judge held up his hand, signaling him to let her finish with her story.

"The name on the folder was my dad's. My mom and dad died in a car crash a few years ago. I thought that it might be about the accident, so I decided to read it cause no one had told me much about what had happened."

She took a calming breath before she continued.

"But, it wasn't what I thought it was. It was actually documents and descriptions on how their deaths..." she shook her head and started talking again. "Murders were going to be carried out so that it looked like an accident; all down to the very last detail. After reading through it I was furious, my godfather, the one who my parents had trusted most, was the one that killed them."

She paused to collect her thoughts and calm herself down some before she continued.

"At this point I heard the front door slam shut and I smelt the scent of my god father after that I don't know what happened."

She paused again then went on, determined to finish the rest of her story.

"When I finally came to my senses, I was sitting on the floor in the livingroom, covered in blood. I looked around at the room and saw that there was blood everywhere. I then saw the body of my godfather laying on the floor about 10 feet away. At this point the smell of blood was too much. I ran up stairs and became sick. Afterwards I numbly changed and grabbed the ba of presents my friends ha given me and I ran."

The whole court room was silent for a whole 2 minutes before Sess walked back over to her.

"Kagome, is there any doubt in yor mind that this was staged to put your godfather in a bad light?" he asked.

"No. It was him." she replied firmly.

"And why do you say that?" Sess asked her.

"Because, since my parents died and I went to live with him he constantly beat me, physically and verbally." she replied.

"I have no more questions." said Sess. He walked over to his chair and sat down.

It was then time for the other lawyer to question her.

"Why did you open that certain drawer, that supposedly had those documents in it?"Asked the stern faced lawyer.

"It was because when that desk belonged to my dad, he always kept candies and pictures of me and my mom I there. I wanted to see if there were still some in there." she answered, staring sraight into the lawyer's eyes. Her gaze never wavering.

"Why did you run?" he asked. Never breaking her gaze.

"Well, at first I wanted to end it all, end all of the pain and go join my parents. But then the presents that I had absentmindedly brought with me reminded me of my friends. In the end it was them that made me decide not to take my own life." she stated.

There was a slight pause then,

"I have no more questions your honor." said the lawyer.

WOOOO HOOOOOO! I am FINALLY DONE W/ THIS CHAPTER! I hope u all r happy now. I will try 2 update again soon. Til next time! Ja ne!

Ume


	11. Chapter 10

1Hello my wonderful readers! Thank u 4 the reviews! They make me soooooo happy! I want 2 give a special thanks 2 **Kags14 and Tetsiaga **4 giving me such great reviews! Now, on w/ the new chappy!

Chapter 10

The plaintiff then brought in someone that had worked with her godfather and had been good friends with him for many years. Nothing new happened there. He just talked about how Naraku was such a good guy and how he NEVER could have done anything like that. Soon after that the court was adjourned and they left court room three.

As they walked out into the domed lobby Kagome walked with the support of Inuyasha. She was still a little shaken up from earlier when she had to relive the night that she killed her godfather. When they stepped out into the sunny afternoon there was a sudden increase in sound. They looked out in front of the court house and saw hundreds of people.

The people on their right were all supporters; hanyous and their families and friends. But to the left were the people that hated hanyous and most of them had homemade signs saying what they thought of her or hanyous in general.

Their attention was then diverted back to the front of the group when a swarm of reporters and photographers were running up to them. Once they were to them small group the reporters shoved their microphones in Sess and Kagome's faces and stared shooting off a million questions. They stopped though when Sess started to speak.

"I think that we have a good chance of winning this case." he stated, answering one of the questions that had been fired at him when the swarm approached.

"What do you think of the crowd that has shown up here today?" asked a reporter.

"This represents what our world is like. Just think, what if this was your child that was being treated like this? What if it was demons or humans that were being prosecuted? We have no right to condemn a life based on it's species. Do we, as a society, want to regress to the monsters and killers that we were 500 years ago? When NO ONE was safe?" replied Sess.

"What makes you think you are going to win this case?" asked another reporter.

"This is where we say our goodbyes for now." Sess said, then he lead Kagome and the gang down the stairs and into the waiting car. Along the way many people patted kagome on the back and said things like,

"Good luck!"

"Thank you!"

"You go get them!"

many other good positive things were said by her supporters and this greatly lifted Kagome's spirits.

When they got back to the club the four of them cahnged into more comfortable clothes and they happily crashed in Kagome's room.

But not for long. Kagome just couldn't sit still. She got up from her spot on the couch with Inuyasha and walked over to her stereo and rummaged through her CDs. When she found what she wa looking for she popped it in and turned it up. The song was Gone by Switchfoot. Kagome stood up and started to sing along to the song.

_She told him that she'd rather fix her make-up _

_then try to fix what's going on_

_but the problem keeps on calling _

_even with the cell phone gone_

_she told him _

_that she believes in living_

_bigger than she's living now_

_but her world keeps spinning backwards_

_and upside down._

_Don't say so long_

_and throw yourself on _

_Don't spin today away_

_cause today will soon be _

_Gone!_

Kagome was so happy and in such a good mood that the others got up and started to sing along to the song with her.

_Like yesterday is_

_Gone!_

_Like history is _

_Gone!_

_Just try to prove me wrong!_

_And pretend like your immortal._

_She said, he said_

_Live like no tomorrow_

_Everyday we borrow_

_Brings us one step closer to the edge,_

_Infinity._

_Where's your treasure _

_Where's your hope_

_If you get the world _

_and lose your soul_

_She pretends like _

_She pretends like_

_She's immortal_

_Don't say so long_

_your not that far gone_

_this could be your big chance to make up_

_today will soon be_

_Gone!_

_Like yesterday is_

_Gone!_

_Like history is _

_Gone!_

_The world keeps spinning on! _

_Your going, going Gone!_

_Like summer break is _

_Gone!_

_Like Saturday is_

_Gone!_

_Just try to prove me wrong!_

_You pretend like your immortal._

The four of them were singing at the top of thier lungs and letting the worries of the world fly out the window.

_Where's your treasure_

_Where's your hope_

_If you get the world_

_and lose your soul._

_She pretends like_

_She pretends like_

_She's immortal._

_Don't say so long_

_Your not that far gone_

_This could be your big chance to make up_

_Today will soon be_

_Gone!_

_Like yesterday is _

_Gone!_

_Like history is _

_Gone!_

_The world keeps spinning on!_

_Your going, going Gone!_

_Like summer break is _

_Gone!_

_Like history is_

_Gone!_

_Just try and prove me wrong!_

_You pretend like your immortal._

_Your immortal x3_

_Ha ha_

_We are not infinite _

_We are not permanent_

_Nothing is immediate_

_We're so confidant _

_In our accomplishments_

_Look at our decadence._

_Gone!_

_Like Frank Sinatra_

_(Gone!)_

_Like Elvis and his mom_

_(Gone!)_

_Like Al Pacino's cash_

_(Gone!)_

_Nothing lasts in this life_

_My high school dreams are_

_Gone!_

_My childhood sweets are_

_Gone!_

_Life is a day that doesn't last for long!_

_Life is more than money_

_Time was never money_

_Time was never cash_

_Life is still more than girls_

_life is more than hundred dollar bills _

_And roto-tom fills_

_life is more than fame and rock and roll and thrills_

_All the riches of kings end up in wills _

_We got information_

_In the information age_

_But do we know _

_What life is _

_Outside of our convenient Lexus cages?_

_She said, he said_

_Live like no tomorrow_

_Every moment that we borrow_

_Brings us closer to the God _

_Who's not short on cash._

_Hey Bono,_

_I'm glad you asked_

_Life is still worth living_

_Life is still worth living._

As the song ended they all plopped down again on the couch or floor with smile on their faces. All thoughts of the real world were gone as they laughed, joked and sang together. It wasn't until late that night that Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku left to go home. As Inuyasha left he gave kagome a kiss and said,

"Soon all of this will be behind us, very soon."

After seeing them off Kagome went back to her room and fell asleep with a smile on her face and music playing softly in the background.

YAY! another chapter is done and out of the way! I hope u all liked it. There r only 4 more chapters then the story will be over. A couple of people have said that I should do a sequel, review and tell me wut u think. Ja ne!

Ume


	12. Chapter 11

Hey minna! Sorry it has taken so long 4 me 2 update, but I promise that I will finish have the whole story finished by the end of the week. So enjoy!

Chapter 11

The adrenaline high that the four of them were on lasted a good week, then the anxiety and worry about the up coming court day set in. Kagome had trouble concentrating on the schoolwork that Inuyasha brought her and her nights were plagued with visions of the disappointed faces of those that supported her and of herself rotting in some dark and dank jail cell.

Inuyasha tried to cheer her up and erase her fears, but at the time he was dreading it just as much as she was, if not more. He loved her, and the possibility of Kagome having to spend the rest of her life in prison or being executed scared the hell out of him. If either of those things happened then he knew that he wouldn't be able to live. Without her he was nothing. (Corny, I know.)

One night, in an attempt to cheer her up and give them some alone time, Inuyasha kicked everyone else out for the night. He made dinner and after they ate at a candle lit table he turned on some music and they cuddled up. As a soft but catchy beat came over the speakers Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet and out to the dance floor. Once they were standing in the middle he wrapped his arms around her waist and she draped her arms over his shoulders. Simple Plan-" Promise"

Breakdown 

_I can't take this_

_I need somewhere to go_

_I need you_

_I am so restless_

_I don't know what to do_

_Cause we've had a rough time_

_Fighting our fight_

_That now you're just slipping away_

_So just give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right_

_To say…_

_Don't _

_Don't_

_Don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down (you down)_

_If you take my hand tonight _

_I promise well be just fine_

_This time _

_If you take my hand tonight_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_If you take my hand tonight_

At this part Inuyasha started to softly sing along with the song in Kagome's ear, making her blush and her hold on him tightened.

_Without you (go through the motions)_

_Without you (just not quite the same)_

_Without you (don't want to go out)_

_Just wanted to say_

Inuyasha gently kissed Kagome on the head then continued singing to her.

_So just give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right_

_To say…_

_Don't_

_Don't_

_Don't walk away_

_I promise I won't let you down (you down)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be fine_

_This time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_Take my hand_

_Take my hand_

_I promise_

_Take my hand_

_I promise _

_Take my hand_

_Take my hand_

_Go!_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down (you down)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise we'll be just fine_

_This time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_Take my hand tonight_

_I won't let you down_

_So take my hand tonight_

As the last strands of the song died away Kagome let her hands fall down and she took his hands in hers and they shared a kiss full of passion and love.

Meanwhile…

A young woman was tracking a dark, evil force. She had to destroy it before it caused any major trouble, but every time she got close it would just get that much further ahead of her.

" Damn. I'm gonna have to trap it somewhere. But how?" thought the woman.

She followed the demon into an apparently empty alleyway and a dead end. But when she looked around the corner she saw nothing. She cautiously stepped around the corner and then saw that a heavy wood door lay on the ground and there was an opening in the side of the building opposite her.

Before she could even take one step towards the fallen door she felt the sudden flare of a powerful miko's aura coming from within the building. Only one thought went through the woman's head as she immediately rushed forward.

'What great power!'

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome……

Their kiss had been abruptly ended when they heard a loud bang coming from the entrance to the club. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him in attempt to shield her from whoever or whatever it was that had knocked the door down.

That's it 4 this chapter. The next 1 will b up soon. Ja 4 now minna!

Ume


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I told u that I would update fast, and I did! Yay 4 me! Okay, now on with the next chapter!

Chapter 12

As a figure appeared in front of them, it's evil aura washed over them and it triggered something in Kagome. Her eyes started to glow and a great wave of energy burst out of her body, surrounding her in a light blue light. Inuyasha was pushed to the side when this happened and now he was watching from the sidelines.

Stranger's p.o.v.

I ran into the building and down a dark corridor that then opened into a larger room. I didn't look around much. I found the demon standing in front of the miko. I couldn't really make out any of her features because the energy around her was so bright. The demon then lunged at her and she easily purified it so that there were nothing left, not even some ashes.

After this I walked up to the miko as the energy around her faded. It looked like she couldn't control her power very well, if at all. That's when I noticed Inuyasha watching the miko intently with concern evident in his eyes. So she was a friend of his.

Normal p.o.v 

Inuyasha tried to get closer to Kagome but the energy around her was still charged with her purification power, so it kept him from running up to her. He then noticed another figure that walked out of the shadows and towards Kagome. He looked carefully, then he realized who it was.

"What the hell?" he whispered to no one in particular.

The young miko that had been tracking the demon walked up to Kagome and put a supporting arm around her before she collapsed. The light then faded completely and Inuyasha walked forward, growling.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what are you doing to her?" he asked venomly.

The young miko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you half-breed," she stated.

Kagome's weak voice interrupted before either could say anything else.

"Shut the hell up Kikyo and help me over to the coach."

Kikyo stood there, shocked when she realized whom it was that she was supporting.

"No way. You! Aw, hell no!" she yelled.

Kagome growled and pulled her along, using her as a support. When Kagome made it back to the coach she collapsed onto it. Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his.

Kagome let her head fall back against the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Just then Kikyo's cellphone rang. She stood up walked a little ways away and answered it. Inuyasha and Kagome could only hear Kikyo's end of the conversation, and it sounded like she wasn't to happy about something.

"Hai miko- sama. Ja ne" Kikyo hung up the phone and had to take a minute to blow off some stem. When she came back over to them she looked miserable. They wanted to know what was going on, but they waited patiently for Kikyo to speak.

"Kagome," Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her curiously, she had never called Kagome by her name before.

"That was my Sensai, she has had a vision that clearly told her that you are the holder and protector of the Shikon no Tama. And because of that, and the fact that you can't control your power at **all**, she has instructed me to train you so that you can protect the jewel properly."

Inuyasha and Kagome sat there stunned by this new revelation. Kagome then put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. It was just to much, it was all to much. First the beatings, killing her godfather, the court stuff and now this. It was just to much for her to take. Inuyasha saw this and lead Kagome back to her bedroom. Before her head even hit the pillow she was asleep. Inuyasha watched her for a minute then went back out to talk to Kikyo.

When he got back out into the club, Kikyo was looking around. She knew he was there.

"What the hell is this place?" she asked.

"Something that doesn't concern you." He answered coldly.

She gave him a deadpan look but didn't say anything for once. The silence hung heavily in the air, each waiting for the other to say something. Finally Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"You can stay here tonight and talk to Kagome in the morning. Just don't mess with anything."

She looked at him warily but agreed. After he found her a blanket he called Ginkotsu and Bankotsu and told them what happened. After talking with them Inuyasha went out and propped the door up in it's frame then went back to Kagome's room and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Kagome woke up first the next morning. She saw Inuyasha sleeping soundly on the floor by the couch where she had been sleeping. She quietly got up and went out into the main part of the club to get something to eat. When she got out there she saw Kikyo asleep on some of the cushions out there. She stopped and watched her for a minute then walked the rest of the way to the bar. As Kagome was heating up some food Kikyo woke up. She looked around and when she saw Kagome she closed her eyes, sighed and mumbled under her breath.

"Damn. I was hoping it was all a bad dream."

Kagome sighed but decided not to comment; instead once her food was done she popped in some for Kikyo. While Kagome was waiting for Kikyo's food to be done she searched around under the bar. When she found hat she wanted she jumped up and did a little cheer. Kikyo was curious so she walked over to see what Kagome was doing. She stumbled along the way and Kagome realized the lights weren't on. She could see well in the dark so she hadn't really noticed. She walked over to the door of the storeroom, stuck her hand in and flipped on the lights.

Kikyo was temporally blinded by the sudden light but her eyes quickly adjusted. She then walked across the rest of the floor over to the bar. Just then the microwave beeped and Kagome turned around and pulled out the waffles and placed the food in front of Kikyo, then passed her the syrup and a fork. Kikyo picked up the syrup and slowly poured it over the warm, soft waffles in front of her; all the while watching Kagome out of the corner of her eye.

Kikyo then looked at the food hesitantly.

" It's not poisoned." Said Kagome before she took a swig of beer. Kikyo looked at her, then at the bottle in her hand, raising an eyebrow.

" What? We don't have my milk and I didn't feel like mixing a drink. You want one?" She added the last part as an after thought. Kikyo looked at Kagome for a minute longer then shrugged.

" Sure."

When Inuyasha woke up he went out into the main room and saw Kagome standing behind the bar, having a serious conversation with Kikyo, who was sitting across from her. Then the smell of waffles hit his sensitive nose. Inuyasha walked over and started to rummage around behind the bar for some breakfast.

YAY! Only 3 more chapters til this story is over! til the next chapter, Ja minna!

Ume


	14. Chapter 13

Yay! I'm being such a good girl aren't I? I have kept my promise so far and the story will b done by Sunday. (that's when I leave 4 vacation. YAY!) but anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 13

It was mid March when they got the date for Kagome's last day in court. Kagome was very nervous about it. Kikyo had been filled in on everything, and despite her feelings towards Kagome she was worried. Cause, what if she went to jail? That would complicate everything and put the jewel in more danger.

Since that night when Kikyo was pulled into the picture, she had been teaching Kagome some things. She had (reluctantly) promised to not tell anyone about the club or it's location. Finally it was the last day in court. Kagome was so nervous she just couldn't stand, or sit still. While Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were waiting for Sess to get there she paced back and forth.

When he finally got there they all piled up in the car and drove off to the court building down town. It only seemed like 2 seconds later that they were getting out of the car and walking up the numerous steps to the large doors of the courthouse.

Nobody knows who I really am I never felt this empty before 

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort and keep me strong?_

They walked through the domed central room and over to courtroom 3 for the last time.

We are all rowing a boat of fate 

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape_

_But if we ever get lost on our way_

_The waves would guide you through another day_

They all sat in there respective sets, waiting for things to start. To Kagome everything seemed to be going in slow motion, but time kept slipping through her fingers and soon it was time for Sango to go up to the stand.

Dooku de iki o shiteru to mei ni natta Mitai kudayami ni omoe dakedo 

_Mekaku shisarete tadake_

_Inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

_Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

Now Sango goes back to her seat and Miroku goes up. Sess asks a few questions then it's the plaintiff's turn.

Nobody knows who I really am 

_Maybe they just don't give a damn_

_But if I ever need some one to come along_

_I know you would follow me and keep me strong._

The next thing she knows Inuyasha and Miroku are switching places.

Hito no kokoro wa utsuriya ku Muke dashite ku naru tsuki wa mada 

_Atarashii shuuki de mune otsureteku_

As Inuyasha sits down he looks Kagome in the eyes and she feels his strength pouring into her.

And every time I see your face 

_The oceans heave up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon _

_I can see the shore_

_Oh I can't see the shore_

_When will I see the shore?_

After Sess questioned him the plaintiff shot off question after question. After they were done with him Inuyasha walked back to his seat, giving Kagome a reassuring smile on the way.

I want you to know who I really am I never thought I'd feel this way towards you, And if you ever need someone to come along 

_I will fallow you, and keep you strong._

The lawyers talked to the jury for a little while, then the jury was sent back to decide the fate of the hanyous of the world.

Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku o dayakana 

_Hi me tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki_

_De ume o terashidasu_

_Inori osasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

_Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate mada_

The waiting was almost unbearable. No one talked; you could have heard a pen drop. Everyone jumped when the door swung open that lead to the jury chamber. Kagome quickly looked back at Inuyasha and they shared an intense gaze.

And every time I see your face The oceans heave up t o my heart 

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore._

The jury took their seats and everyone in the courtroom quieted down.

Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi Kara tsuki e to watashi a tachi osou 

_Kedo sore o _suteki_ na tabi ne._

One of the jury members stood up.

" We find the defendant, Kagome Higarashi….."

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliffy! I am evil and u all know it. (though u can all probably guess wut the outcome is going 2 b, but how gives a damn. Not me!) well, Ja ne til next time!

Ume


	15. Chapter 14

Hey! Only one more chapter after this! I hope u all r enjoying this story as much as I am. On with the chappy!

Chapter 14

" We find the defendant Kagome, Not guilty."

The whole courtroom was quiet for about 4.5 seconds before they erupted in happy chatter and cheering or in fury, as in the case of the plaintiff. When the group of friends walked out happily out into the sun, her supporters raised a cheer so loud you could have heard it in Osaka.

They were all so happy; Inuyasha in the excitement of the moment picked Kagome up, twirled her around then kissed her soundly on the lips. This day would be the turning point in many people's lives, but none more so than Kagome's.

Soon after Kagome started going back to school. Her grades skyrocketed to all A's and she was now going out with Inuyasha. On their first date they went on a walk through the park after dinner, when it started to pour. They ended up dancing and playing in the rain.

After a couple more dates Inuyasha took her to meet his parents. They reminded her a lot of her parents. The one most memorable comment of the night was when his mom asked,

"So, when are we gonna get some grandchildren?"

It was at the dinner table that she asked this and Inuyasha and Kagome nearly choked on their food. Also Kagome had to go through rigorous training to become a priestess so that she would be able to protect and hopefully purify the Shikon no Tama.

I know, I know. It's a really, really short chapter. But the next chapter is the last one and then this story will b done! Finally! Ja ne!

Ume


	16. Chapter 15

Waaaaa! This is the last chapter! I've had such a great time with this story and I hope that u all enjoyed it. Don't worry though, I will b finishing my other story as soon as I get some more ideas and I will b putting up some new stories if I have the time b 4 school starts. Enough of my blabbering, on with the chappy.

Chapter 15/ Epilogue

It was the last week of school and they were having a talent show. Kagome and Inuyasha signed up to do something together and so did Sango and Miroku. ( They recently started going out.)

At the show Sango and Miroku went towards the middle of the show, then Kagome and Inuyasha went right after them. Their two performances left people thinking.

Sango and Miroku:

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look_

_I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

_And won't stop till they've reached _

_Their dreams_

_Diet pills,_

_Surgery,_

_Photo shop pictures in magazines,_

_Telling them how they should be_

_It doesn't make sense to me._

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody going to save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on._

_If you open up your eyes, _

_You'll see that something is wrong _

_I guess things are not how they used to be,_

_There's no more normal families;_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like it's world war 3._

_No one cares,_

_No ones there,_

_I guess were all just to damn busy,_

_And money's our first priority._

_It doesn't make sense to me._

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody going to save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open up your eyes,_

_You'll see that something is wrong!_

_2x Is everybody going crazy?_

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look _

_I see_

_Rich guys driving big SUV's_

_While kids are starving in the street._

_No one cares,_

_No one likes to share,_

_I guess life's unfair._

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody going to save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on._

_If you open your eyes,_

_You'll see that something,_

_Something is wrong!_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on._

_If you open your eyes,_

_You'll see that something is wrong!_

Sango and Miroku did a great job and they got a standing ovation afterwards. Next was the performance of Simple Plan's "One". The whole auditorium was quiet while Kagome and Inuyasha sang their song. (at first.)

We are the ones 

_The one's forgotten_

_And this time_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands_

We're the tears in your eyes 

_We're the blood in your veins_

_We're the beat of your heart_

_We're the sweat on your face_

_We're the one's that you chase_

_We're the promise_

_That you made_

_We're the voice in your head_

_We're the lies that you said_

_We're the kids that you pushed away_

_We are…_

_We are the ones_

_The one's forgotten_

_And this tome_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands _

_We are…_

_One _

At this point people in the crowd we're standing up and singing along. ( Inuyasha's parents we're among them.)

We're the pride of your lives 

_We're the light shining deep in your eyes_

_We're the choice that you made we're the smile on your face,_

When you sleep at night 

_We're the best thing you had,_

_But you left us behind_

_We're the kids that you pushed away_

_We are…_

_We are the ones_

_The ones forgotten_

_And this time_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands_

_We are…_

_2x one_

( At this point all the teenagers were singing along.)

We're the pain that you feel 

_We're the scars that don't heal_

_We're the tear in you eyes_

_We're the reason you cry_

_We're the voice in your head_

_We're the lies that you said_

_We're the best thing that you had,_

_But you pushed us away_

_We are…_

_We are the ones_

_The ones forgotten_

_And this time_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands_

_We are…_

_We are the ones_

_The ones forgotten_

_And we've got nothing to lose_

_Together we stand up tall_

_We are…_

_One._

YAY! It's done! It's done! The story is done! Finally! Please tell me wut u all thought of it. I luv u all! Ja ne til next time!

Ume


End file.
